Kingdom Come
by shokolatte
Summary: When an animal lover asks a soul sucker to help him make a kingdom, another man AND a stuffed ninja bear want to take over. But what's this! The king's wifey is cheating on him! Dogs are being abused! Boys are becoming girls! WTF. Behold! Kingdom Come!


Hey. As you all probably know by now, I'm co-authoring this story with chris3169512, the genius behind various others. So here is the second part, chapter 1, of Kingdom Come.

I guess the title doesn't really make sense. I thought kingdom come was a term used for death… but now I'm not so sure. Also, if you really think about it, what kind of person would name their almighty kingdom, come? How would it sound if people said: Where do you live? Who, me? Oh I live in Come. How ridiculous does that sound? I've noticed that my author notes aren't really notes about the story, more like random rants by me because I can't seem to help it. I really should stop… one of these days.

Disclaimer: sokhattle deos not own Gkaeun Aicle. (shokolatte does not own Gakuen Alice)

If you asking for the reason of the weirdness of the disclaimer, I found an article where people found out that people read the word as a whole rather than letter by letter. So as long as the last and first letters are in the right place, people should be able to read the word no problem. Though three of the words may be a bit foreign to English-ness, I think it wasn't THAT hard of a word scramble.

I know this chapter isn't nearly as entertaining or humorous as the prologue Chris wrote but please bear with me.

By the way, I have made my very own OC. I'll give you guys her story and basic personality later on in the chapter. Chris also has her own OC in this story, Fang, who is also in Traitors in case you didn't know that. Just a heads up.

* * *

"Listen up everybody," the new ruler of Kingdom Come announced grandly, "Just think of this as a game. Now, everyone has their characters and roles. I am the king, duh. Piyo, this beautiful chick, is the queen. We both are the supreme rulers and you all will do as we say or else suffer by the hands of Luna, the executioner."

The captured students and faculty staff rolled their eyes and began talking among themselves.

"Kim-chii, Fang, and Imai will also help with carrying out the punishments. Imai is the treasurer. Every morning you must pay the tax of five rabbits. Failure to pay will result in immediate execution. Fang will break all your bones if any of you try to do me any harm. Kim-chii will hunt down any rebels plotting a revolution. Hmmm… Sakura, why don't you be the butler?"

At this "suggestion", Mikan cried out angrily but was quickly silenced with a quick slap of a fish from Luna whose eyes were glinting happily.

"Anna, you'd make a good cook. Nonoko, you'll be the chemist. Try to come up with an acid that could kill but tastes like watermelon. I think the ones to be killed should enjoy something before they die. Persona, I think you would make a good pet. You'll be a dog. Natsume... I want you to be … a maid… and wear a French maid outfit. That's what you get, you lowly scum. How dare you kill that poor, innocent, defenseless squirrel? I'll make sure you suffer and regret that for the rest of you life. Have fun everybody!"

Loud shouts of protests erupted through the crowd and a few tried to break free of the rubber bands restraining them but the four punishers jumped in and soon silenced the new players to the game with a few smacks on the cheek with a carp.

While passing through the halls on her way to deliver a plate of Anna's dumplings to Ruka, Mikan spotted Natsume sneaking into one of the rooms. Curious, she followed and pressed her ear to the door. Straining to hear, a low moan reached her ears. Natsume was groaning in pleasure and soon began to comfort himself, "Just wait. Don't worry. You'll get what you want. Just wait."

Mikan blushed a dark shade of pink and ran away.

"Tsubasa, Misaki, and Mochu. I believe they are conspiring against me. Capture them alive."

* * *

Luckily, the three rebels were gathered together, near the washers probably plotting some scheme to overthrow the crown. Kim-chii felt her nails elongate and her lip bleeding from her new sharp fangs, and charged at them quickly and silently. They barely had anytime to react. Within minutes, she had them tied up in dental floss. She couldn't help carving a K into each cheek with her sharp claws. Think of it as a sort of cattle branding only for people.

* * *

Kim-chii had transferred to Alice Academy just only a few weeks ago and had earned her reputation as a violent, menacing girl. Few crossed her path. Her Alice wasn't the most intimidating sounding, being able to grow claws and fangs, but she used them to their fullest horrific extent.

She didn't really have any friends but associated with a few brave enough to talk to her. These people were usually the ones instilling fear among others. In the short amount of time she has been here, she had tackled and tore apart the arm of a boy who dared to jokingly steal her precious stuffed pig. Maybe Kim had a soft side. But for the moment, the malevolence radiating off of her hid that potential side of her very well.

* * *

Mikan was unsure about what to think of what she heard from Natsume in the room yesterday. Her current thoughts were sick and disgusted herself. "Get your mind out of the gutter," she told herself and decided to find out later today.

Lunchtime rolled around. With Ruka's tray of sushi, Mikan saw Natsume entering the room and made her move. As soon as the moans began, she quickly pulled open the door.

* * *

"Now," Ruka announced grandly, seated on the high chair in his court. He banged his gravel, which had eyes, whiskers, and two floppy ears, several times, "You. Stand up."

Mochu stood. His legs were trembling violently and he had to lean on the table behind him to support his faltering body. His eyes were wide with fear, the pupils dilating, showing mainly the whites and veins. Just two days ago, he had been sentenced to forced labor, to be a manservant to the ruler, and now, his master seemed to have changed his mind. Now what does he have to do?

As the king continued to rant about his reign of absolute power and how Mochu had been stupid to not serve him better, the one being lectured was terribly confused and getting angrier by the minute. What had he done? Okay, he might have spilled hot soup into the leader's shoes and shrunk his knightly outfit among a few other minor problems. What was the big deal? The culprit's eyes drooped. He was becoming bored and it was tiring to hang on to his consciousness. At least Tsubasa and Misaki were beside him suffering the same punishment. They, too, were gradually falling asleep. All three slumped to the ground in a snoring heap, invisible to the oblivious judge.

"Hey!"

The victims awoke with a start and jumped to their feet.

"You two lovebirds," Nogi mocked, staring disappointedly at Tsubasa and Misaki, "Luna and Kim-chii have a special punishment for you."

The two executioners took one each and pushed them aggressively out of the hall to who knows where. Mochu could only hope they would not suffer very long. Punishment didn't necessarily mean death, right? And with that thought, the boy's complexion turned very pale.

* * *

At the sound of the door opening, Natsume alarmingly sprang to his feet to face the invader of his privacy. It was Mikan.

He sighed in relief and sat on the table behind him. "What do you want?" Natsume demanded.

Sakura resolved to make up an excuse but changed course when two bottles behind Hyuuga's back caught her eye. Also, it was quite distracting with the oh-so intimidating Natsume dressed in a skimpy French maid's outfit. "What are those?" she asked instead, pointing at the two small containers.

Knowing what she meant, Natsume panicked, perspiring profusely, until he noticed her staring at him with great interest. He caught her eye, but Mikan quickly turned away, blushing furiously. He dramatically walked over to her and pinned her between his two arms on the door. Natsume lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered softly, making sure to blow hard enough to tickle her hair over her ears, "Answer for answer?"

He could hear her breaths coming raggedly, knowing that his proposition and mere existence was enticing. Mikan gulped and turned her head to the side, in an attempt to avoid the heat emanating from Natsume. Her heart was thumping wildly, almost painfully. She shook her head violently, desperately resisting the urge to submit. An imaginary light bulb flashed above his head as he neared the trembling girl's ear once again, "Let's go eat lunch then."

He chuckled at her shocked expression. The only thought that passed her minds only increased her heart beat, was this a date? Was Natsume asking her on a date, even though it was only for lunch? He seemed to read her mind and answered, "Sure. You could call it a date." Natsume flashed Mikan what he hoped looked like a confident smirk. When it came to girls, he didn't really know how to deal with them. He had some experience but never truly felt at ease around them. His first and only love was Ruka Nogi. But nobody could find that out.

Mikan's answer was a sincere-looking smile paired with a taunting retort, "No thanks. I don't date guys in dresses, especially if they're shorter than mine."

He led the chuckling girl to the eating area and got them both lunch, a bowl of wonton soup. As they were seating themselves, the ruler of the kingdom entered the hall with flourish, with many animal admirers throwing flower petals where his last step had been. Ruka went over to talk to Anna, the cook. Hyuuga squirmed at the sight of the handsome boy and Mikan was feeling awkward.

"I'll be right back," she informed him, "I need to go to the bathroom." He nodded, not really listening and caring what she did.

He let out a relieved breath as the brunette fled. Now Hyuuga could get back to fawning over the Animal Pheromone undistracted, living in his own fantasy where they both lived together in the forest forever and ever. He has been upset ever since Nogi was furious at him for burning that rabid chipmunk. It wasn't his fault; that creature was out for blood and to bite him. Then, his best friend ditched him to build a kingdom with Luna and made Piyo his bride. Natsume is determined to win Ruka's love, no matter who stood in his way. He knew his lover was not gay so he's been taking pills to satisfy them both for their first time. The changes he was going through better be worth it.

Sakura ran, giggling, back to the room she had previously been in. She had felt bad for ditching Natsume but her curiosity demanded to be satiated. She yanked open the door, panting. Picking up the containers, she fumbled a bit from excitement and sweaty palms and read the labels.

One had _Female Hormone Pills_ written on it while the other _Birth Control Pills._ Mikan dropped both in shock and lowered herself to the cool tile floor. Clutching her stomach, she rolled around, guffawing maniacally at the absurdity. Mikan kept on laughing until some men in white came and took her away forever. That didn't really happen. She did, however, faint from laughing too hard and not having enough oxygen in her lungs.

* * *

Kim-chii roughly pushed the couple into the corner of the dungeon, keeping a close eye on them so they wouldn't run away while Luna was carving a small hole in a watermelon and scooping out its dark pink insides and stuffing them into her mouth. She offered some to her associate and soon both of their mouths were overflowing with dripping pink liquid. With some difficulty, the two executioners rammed the victim's head into the fruit's cavity. They led them to the edge of the walkway above the castle.

Both grabbed arrows, strung their bows, and aimed. Tsubasa and Misaki were aware of the oncoming doom and clutched each other frantically, but the hearts failed to flow out since the shells were covering the heads distorted the love scene. They tried to give each other one last kiss, but because of the watermelon shells over their heads, they knocked into each other with a loud thwok and both passed out, unconscious as their bodies fell to the ground. Luna and Kim-chii were kind enough to prop them up and have them holding hands. Awwww… how sweet. Now they'll be together forever and ever, or at least their corpses will. Once again, they aimed for the green skin and let Cupid's arrows gracefully fly.

The bodies fell backward over the wall and into the moat below filled with vicious hungry snapping turtles.

* * *

"And you," Ruka snarled, turning to Mochu, "You must dodge raining coconuts, which will be thrown at you like bullets by Luna, Kim-chii, Fang, and Hotaru. Have fun, girls."

The four of them smiled as each took one of the condemned's limbs and carried him off to the yard where he would have room to run and each would take their posts with a large supply of coconuts. This was going to be great fun.

Once they were all set up, the girls took one of the large fruits in each hand and began pelting the boy below them who was hurriedly scampering around the yard, shielding his head. Luna cackled gleefully as she threw fruit after fruit at the boy. Some of her throws actually came in contact with some part of his body and when that happened, Mochu would stagger. Hotaru wasn't very strong physically. The coconuts she threw hardly did anything, but she was content with videotaping the whole ordeal. Fang, on the other hand, threw neat, precise shots at the boy's head. Kim-chii, always the violent one, threw many quickly, the hard projectiles always hitting their mark with great force. She continued to fire "bullets" at the victim no matter how sore and numb her arm became. Within minutes, the damned boy was reduced to a pile of flesh in the middle of the yard, whimpering pitifully.

Kim-chii and Luna jumped down from their posts with pointy toothpicks and moved in to finish the job, rubbing their hands together gleefully.

* * *

Natsume left the dining hall, immediately after Ruka's departure, and rushed back to his sacred room and frantically opened the door. He found a grinning MIkan waiting for him, with the two pill containers in her hand. She shook them tauntingly.

"Oh shit."

"Heh. Heh. It's for Ruka, right?"

The boy's ears turned a shade of crimson at the loaded question. She smiled, knowing that she was right and now had some dirt on him. Mikan's business here was done. If Natsume didn't offer her something in compensation, she would spread his secret to the rest of the kingdom. As she was giddily skipping to the exit, Natsume blocked her.

"What'll it take to keep your mouth shut?"

"Simple. You do as I say."

"For how long?"

"However long you want your dirty little secret kept in the shadows."

"Bitch."

This insult barely touched Mikan. She shrugged and pushed her way through the door and out into the hall. Hyuuga whirled around, panicking.

"Wait. Can't I just be your slave for a day?"

"Nope. Take it or leave it."

"Blackmailer. Hotaru has taught you well."

"So what's it gonna be?"

"Fine. Deal."

And just like that, Natsume became Mikan's slave for life.

* * *

*sigh Finally finished. I think I may have put too much into this chapter and the format it was put in is quite confusing but I just couldn't help trying to make the suspense longer.

Rant on Coconuts:

Are these things fruits, veggies, a berry, seed, or nut? This question has bothered and hurt my brain for quite a while. I don't think they are nuts, no matter what their name say. A veggie-table? Nah. They grow on palm trees, duh. Berry? They don't seem like it with their tough brown husk, white coconut meat, and coconut milk/juice. Is it called coconut milk or juice? And why do they call it meat? It doesn't look or taste very fleshy to me. I think the most popular vote goes to fruits. But then again, they don't have any seeds. I read a two page long article solely focusing on this important matter. Apparently, they are the seeds of the palm trees. Quite amazing, no? Because that is one BIG seed. No wonder they grow so tall. Not my most interesting rant but it will have to do.

* * *

Omake v.0.6

Oh how jealous Natsume was of that fat chick who has stolen the heart of his love. To get his revenge, he decided to sneak into the royal bedroom and drag that creature away and replace it.

That night, when he attempted to, the fowl woke up to find this gay looking guy pulling on his feet. Piyo chirped angrily at the one disturbing his quality time with Ruka, who was ignoring the maid and massaging his wife's wings. Natsume, realizing that moving the giant mass of fat and blubber would be impossible, decided to join in on the fun and crawled up the chicken and hugged Ruka from behind. The king's elbow instinctively jerked back and induced a bloody nose for Natsume.

Piyo could not take anymore of this madness, got up, and chased the maid in heels out of the castle, pecking at his head and occasionally kicking with his sharp talons.

Outside, Natsume broke down in tears and spent the night pouring out his soul to a frog who was too lazy to hop away.

* * *

Yes, I know that omake was quite stupid. I've never written one and am unsure about how to do so... so anyways, Chris replies to the reviews of the prologue

**Ichigo1010: I have a chicken biting at my head...It's prying out the ideas. :D Lalala? Nuu, ze insane genius doth be Thanh-chii. :3 The stupidity was there because I wrote the prologue. Rabu~! Thanks for the review~  
omgwhoamiagain: They're gay! They can't have kids! But Piyo is a mutant giant chick...who knows? BABY MUTANT NINJA CHICKUMANS~ LOL. I suppose we love you, too...you insanely buff, clumsy midget. :D Bleeh.**


End file.
